The Axe
by Oceanmist19
Summary: When Astrid breaks her axe and takes it to Hiccup, she learns something about her boyfriend that she was never told.


"Hey Hiccup, would you take a look at my axe?" Astrid asked, standing over the forge. Hiccup gave his girlfriend a quick smile in greeting.

"Of course, " Hiccup said looking back at the sword he was examining. He set the broken sword down and looked up at Astrid. She handed him her axe gratefully. When Hiccup held her axe, his smile turned into one of surprise and then a deep frown, causing Astrid's stomach flip.

"What? Is something wrong? " asked Astrid. Hiccup gave Astrid a disappointed look. The kind that made Astrid feel horrible.

"Astrid. How in the world did you get it like this?! I just fixed it last week and it's practically breaking apart!! "

Astrid gulped and quickly thought up an excuse.

"I... was doing some training in the woods... "

"Well it can't be fixed. You need a whole new one. "

Astrid who was still thinking up an excuse stopped thinking and stared at Hiccup, hoping she had misheard him.

"W-what did you say? "

"Astrid. Your axe is not the right fit and you were able to break it in a week. You need to get a new one, " Hiccup said as gently as possible, knowing how much the axe meant to her.

Astrid stuttered for a minute. Make a new one... but this axe was her first one. She couldn't just scrap it. She turned on Hiccup ready to defend her axe, but stopped as she looked at Hiccup's face. He had his head slightly bent with the look is loss written over his face. As if he was mourning over his own axe.

"It's quite a shame it's worn. I've always liked this axe. It was my best weapon work," Hiccup murmered ignoring everything around him. Astrid was taken back. Best weapon work? Did that mean Hiccup, her boyfriend was the one who...

"Hiccup you..." Astrid whispered. Hiccup looked up and blushed at Astrid.

"Yeah I made this axe. It was the very fist weapon I made successfully, "

"I... Hiccup I never knew, " Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and looked away.

"I kind of figured you didn't know. I wasn't that noticed so I'm not surprised you never found out it was me who made you're axe. Plus, it would have ruined your reputation if people found out a whimp like me had made it, " Hiccup said with no emotion when telling about the village.

Astrid didn't respond, too astonished at learning Hiccup had made her favorite axe. After a minute, Astrid shook the shock and beamed at hiccup with teary eyes.

"Hiccup, I am so glad you made this axe. It's my favorite weapon. I'm sad I didn't know you made it, " Astrid said. Hiccup smiled and shook his head.

"I'm just glad you liked it. Now this axe really does need to be remade. "

Astrid clenched her teeth a little and hiccup corrected his sentence.

"I mean, if you want to keep the same material then I can just melt this into your new axe, " Hiccup said. Astrid beamed at him and nodded. Hiccup smiled a pure smile then see to work.

"The axe will be ready for you by tomorrow, "

The day after Astrid returned to the forge where Hiccup was finishing up a Mason. When Astrid reached the forge, Hiccup looked up and dissapeared into the back of the forge. Several minutes later, he came out with what Astrid assumed to be her new axe. It was a foot longer then the old axe but had the same shine and weight that her old one had. And as Astrid looked closer, she spotted a carving of a Nadder and the signatures,

 _HHHIII_

Jumping up in excitexcitement, Astrid grabbed Hiccup and squeezed him tightly.

"Thank you Hiccup! I love you! "

"No problem Astrid, " Hiccup whispered back.

Astrid walked back to her home looking at the beautiful axe before her. Hiccup's forged axe. Her Hiccup. Looking back at when she had gotten her first axe, she could remember the happiness she felt at finally getting her first axe. At that time she never suspected that the one boy who was once called useless and the boy who had the reputation to ruin things, would have made her axe. But he did and he became her very first crush.

Astrid looked back at the design and Hiccup's signature. She would never underestimate another person ever again. And she would always look at this axe with pride and love.


End file.
